


Dark Days

by InsertDreams



Series: AU Season 9 [1]
Category: Alternate Season 9 Supernatural, Dean/Castiel - Fandom, Human Castiel - Fandom, Hurt Castiel - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angst, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destruction, Elementals, Fallen Castiel, Fire, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Man on Man, Moose, Overprotective Dean, Pie, Prophet (supernatural), Soul mate, Squirrel - Freeform, The Colt (Supernatural), angel - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, soulmate, tea time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertDreams/pseuds/InsertDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ALTERNATE SEASON 9. The world has gone to "heaven". Castiel's secret is out. Dean's got new powers. Kevin steps in to assist in the defeat of Metatron. Sam's demon powers are back. Abaddon is gaining forces. Angels are seeking revenge. They all know Castiel's one weakness. Broken and burdened with guilt Castiel tries to do what's right. Can team free will survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel broken and alone. Dean worried for Sam with the King of hell in his trunk. The angels have fallen. The world around them has gone to "heaven". I'm fully revising this story. Things will change. Things have changed. Lots of things have happened. This chapter brought to you by "Pieces" by Red.

Blue eyes opened, staring up at the sky. His limbs felt like lead. His legs ached. His heart was thumping in his chest. Sweat was starting to form on his brow. This tan trench coat that he always wore was sticking to his skin. These feelings were foreign to him. He slowly rose from the muddy forest floor. He felt the weight of the world. Defeated he stared toward the ground then the sky. He felt the gravity of the universe. His heart began to beat faster and pained breaths rose from inside him. He felt like his body was attacking him. His mind flashed to the events that had just happened moments ago.

Desperately, he pulled off his trenchcoat trying to get cool, hoping that some how it would help. His eyes started to pool with tears. Castiel buckled under the weight of the world, he saw flames falling from the sky. He fell to his knees in shock. He wasn’t dreaming. It was true. He’d ruined the world. He’d brought heaven’s downfall. He had fallen. Broken and sobbing, he cried out in agony. He used his filthy muddy forearm to clear his eyes from the tears spilling out of his eyes and his soul. It wasn’t any use.

This unbearable grief wouldn’t stop. He was no longer an angel but he could still hear their voices and screams as some of his brethren smoked out and burnt to death and feel as the angels collectively became one to gravity. The world around him fell apart, piece by piece. He caused this, he’d done it. He punched into the ground uselessly as a guilt like anger rose inside of him. It was hopeless. There was nothing he could do now. Absolutely nothing. His heart felt empty and his soul was in unbearable pain. He just wanted the screaming to stop. He felt cursed. Metatron hadn’t destroyed everything about him that made him an angel, he’d only made him human. Beaten and broken, Castiel looked down, desperately praying to a god he’d believed was long gone, that Dean and Sam had made it alright. That they were alive and somehow wouldn’t hate him as much as he now hated himself.

* * *

 

Sam wasn’t moving. Dean shook him and called out to him desperately. Sam looked so pale and still. He ran a hand against Sam’s pale face, he was cold. So cold. Dean had to do something. He had to save him. His younger brother, his Sammy, looking so lifeless. He was so broken. His heart beat slowly trying to figure out what to do. His hands were clammy and cold sweat was covering his body. He had to do something. Hoping desperately for a response. He called out “Cas!” Minutes passed by. Castiel wasn’t coming. Was Cas dead? No, he couldn’t think like that. His eyes were starting to pool with tears. How had this come to happen, why his brother? Just as he was about to give up hope, Crowley walked out of the church behind him.

“Bullocks. I was sure you’d be long gone by now.” His hands were still bound so there was no way for him to flick or use his demon powers to get away. Somewhere in the fighting the demon trap must have broken.

Dean growled at him angrily, nearly jumping at him. His anger was unchecked and he felt the urge to kill this bastard. This damn son of a bitch was the reason Sam was in this state. Something on Crowley’s face stopped him.

“I can fix him, you know. I don’t think you’ll like it very much though.” Crowley’s face looked like it wore a bit of guilt. Like he actually cared about Sam. His face seemed to show some humanity in it. Dean stared nervously as he rubbed his eyes free of tears.

“What are you going to do?” Dean spat out skeptically.

“I need to give him some of my blood.” Crowley sympathetically looked toward Sam, his mouth turned down in a frown and his eyes nearly brimming with tears. Dean was alarmed and bewildered about seeing him in this state.

“WHAT!” Dean spat out in horror.

“Look, Sam still is part demon, though it’s only traces. Castiel cleared him from most of his symptoms, but that part of him is still there. I could feel it in his blood.” He took a step closer. “If I can transfuse some of the blood back into him then he’s got a chance of recovering.” He was barely a step or two from Dean and Sam. “You know I’m right.”

“That’s some shit.” Dean hissed. “Let me guess you want to make a deal that will end in us being screwed in the end.”

“No deal. I’m just offering.” Crowley glanced sadly toward Sam’s slowly growing lifeless body. “We don’t have much time, decide or take him to a hospital. Either way he lives or he dies.”

Dean took a deep breath. He knew in his heart he didn’t have any other options at this rate, Sam would be worse off once they reached the hospital.

“Fine. Do it.” Dean reached over and readjusted the handcuffs so that they were positioned in front of Crowley instead of behind. He then took a step away from Sam giving Crowley some space to do what he needed. Crowley brought out a knife and slit into his arm holding it above Sam’s face. His blood dripped out of his arm and onto Sam’s face. He dropped the knife and used his other hand to open Sam’s mouth. Blood spilled from Crowley’s arm into Sam’s mouth. Suddenly as if something else possessed Sam, his eyes opened pitch black and he his mouth closed around the Crowley’s open vein, drinking in much of the blood.

Moments passed, Sam began to look better. His eyes slowly changed back to normal, he stopped drinking and he sank back into the car in a fainted state. Crowley leaned against the door with his head spinning. He chuckled a little.

“Guess he was starving,” He joked. Dean growled at him then checked Sam’s vitals. His heartbeat had returned to normal. He wasn’t sure what effect this would have on Sam later on. He just accepted the fact that Sam would be alright. He grabbed Crowley’s arm and pulled him to the trunk.

“In,” he said in one word. Crowley’s eyes were focused on something else in the sky.

“What in god’s earth is that?” He stared up. Dean turned his head to see fireballs falling from the sky. Some of them looked like there was something being torn off them. Dean’s stomach dropped. He realised that Castiel had failed. He wasn’t sure what was falling at this moment, but he knew in his gut that Castiel was not okay. His world was beginning to shatter again. One moment at a time he tried to hide his feelings and make his face void of emotion. It was failing.

‘Cas.’ He said the name in his head. ‘Please be alright, please,’ he begged to an unknown force in the universe he had never believed in.

“They’re Angels. They are falling, someone has closed heaven.” Crowley frowned. Things were going to go to hell over the next few days. Now that he was a prisoner of the Winchesters, there was nothing he could do.

Dean grabbed a black tarp from the trunk and made a makeshift head covering and put the cuffs back behind Crowley’s back. He shoved the king of Hell in his trunk. Slamming it shut, he took one more glance to the sky before packing the unconscious Sam into the car. The angels were still falling. His heart yearned to know if Cas was okay. Dean needed to get them all somewhere safe. No doubt, with the angels falling, someone would come looking for him, the vessel of Michael. They were not soon to forget that he’d sent Michael to the pit and stopped the apocalypse. In essence, all of team free will was in danger. He could feel it. The engine of his baby roared as he charged down the road. Maybe after a few hours on the road he’d find somewhere to sleep, maybe he could stop feeling the aching in his heart.

* * *

 

The newly human, Castiel tried to put himself back together. His throat burnt with thirst, and his clothes were filthy. He needed to get moving or he wouldn’t survive much longer. He knew human basics. He needed to get out of this forest, but he wasn’t really sure where he was to begin with. He could just barely make out the sound of cars to the east of him. Perhaps there was a highway nearby. Perhaps he’d be able to get a ride. Cas took a deep breath and tried to shut off his feelings, to no avail. Damn it, he hated being human. He hated feeling. He hated gravity and he hated mud. He felt alone and a void was filling every inch of his heart. Somehow his guilt kept him walking step by step, foot by foot, yard by yard. Soon he saw familiar headlights of passing vehicles. He ran onto the side of the road, spooking a man in a truck and causing him to swerve then stop, which caused another car to come to a sudden halt. The stop was causing quite a bit of traffic behind it. The gruffy man in the truck spotted Castiel. He saw a man who needed help, as a god loving man. He just felt the need to help him. He got out of the truck ignoring the angry honks of the person behind him.

“Dude, are you alright?” He asked with a concerned look on his face.

“I’m a bit lost. ” Castiel stated.

“Would you like a ride?” The man asked.

“I’d usually fly but I don’t have wings anymore.” Castiel frowned with a nod. “I’d appreciate the ride.”

“Sure you did.” He just had to pick up one of the crazies, he thought. Well, the motel was just a few exits away, so it wasn’t a huge problem.

“Hop in.” He motioned for Castiel to sit in the passenger seat. Castiel nodded and did just that. The man hopped back into the truck, and the two set off toward the motel. Castiel reached into his pocket finding Jimmy’s wallet, which had some money in it. He hoped it was enough.

* * *

 

The road was starting to blur, but Dean refused to sleep. Sam still hadn’t awoken, though luckily he was breathing normally as if sleeping. Dean tried to maintain his focus on the road. His heart wanted to keep moving and not stop until they reached the bunker where they’d all be safe. Where he could detain Crowley. The place where he could ensure that his brother would be safe. Dean hoped that Kevin was okay as well. He had tried to give him a phone call a few hours ago but it only went to voicemail. His mind was becoming so distracted that it was hard to focus on the road. With a sigh, he pulled into the nearest motel that he could find.

Everything about this place reeked of filth. There were cracks in the walls. Dean pulled into one of the empty parking spots. The lights were flickering. He could tell this was an electrical problem because the flickering went with the wind. He turned off the car and with a last glance at Sam, he exited the car slamming the door behind him. He walked toward the open sign and flung open the door. The caretaker was sitting there watching the news on a tv hanging from the wall. Dean turned his head to look at the headline. It was a scene of the angels falling but it read ‘Global Meteor Shower’.

Great. Dean thought as he grunted to get the attention of the caretaker. He turned his head with his eyebrows raised. Given the state of this place he had not seen many people lately.

“I’ll take a room.” Dean pulled out his wallet and slammed his card on the counter. The caretaker took the card.

“How many beds do you want?” He asked typing his credit information into a computer.  
“Two queens.” Dean replied, turning to the news report once again. Angels were visibly falling in England, then China, Russia and even New Zealand. Dean turned back to the caretaker. The man handed back his card and reached over to the wall behind him for a key. Dean noted that there were only one other key besides his that was taken. He held out his hand for the key.

“Thanks.” He grinned sarcastically as the key dropped into his hand. He flipped his card into his wallet and his wallet into his jacket. He walked back to the car. Sam hadn't moved. His frown returned as he dragged unconscious Sam to room 4. His anger returned as he sat in a chair most of the night and stared at his brother. The drinking started sometime near dawn.

* * *

 


	2. Burning Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel run into each other. Things don't go as planned. Sam knows their little secret. Castiel learns what it means to lose his grace and to fall in love with a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything in this chapter doesn't sound right to you then that means that you haven't been reading my re-edit. Please go back to the first chapter to catch up. It'll make much more sense this way. Thank you GlassRose for the beta edit, for a decent portion of this chapter.

Dean watched as his skin was ripped apart. As finger nails dragged against his skin. He felt every moment of painful agony as they dismembered every inch of his body over and over again and he never stopped bleeding. He withheld every nightmare that Sam would die without him. He hammered nails into every organ in his body. He felt every time his humanity died.  
  
“You’ll enjoy this.” Alistair would grin. Everyone knew Dean got special treatment from the king of hell’s prized torturing machine. He never enjoyed it. Each time that Alistair touched him and fondled him. Every time he was used, abused, and ripped apart. Each time losing a part of him. Each time, hearing how he’d be a much better role model than his father. Each day being told it would end if he succumbed to torturing others. He broke a few times talking about the years of parent abuse from his father. The times his father returned from hunts angry and took it out on Dean’s body.  At the end, bruised and hurt, Dean would hug his father and tell him, “You’re okay, dad.”  
  
And the torture would continue. He watched as Alistair’s blade sliced into his skin. A blood curling scream, he heard it. His eyes flashed open and he realized this sound was coming from his own throat. The front door kicked  open. Everything moved so fast. Dean recognised the blue set of eyes and the trench coat. He felt like he was dreaming as he rose and ran toward the all too the familiar angel hugging him tightly.  
  
“Dean.” The husky voice acknowledged him wrapping arms around him.    
  
“Cas.” Dean didn’t care that this was a dream, that none of this was real. His eyes watered as he clung to his angel. It had been months since he’d had these nightmares. He knew Cas had some idea of what happened to them.  
  
“Shhh.” Castiel frowned, patting Dean on the back. “It’s okay.”  Castiel knew that face. He eyed the table that occupied this hotel space. It was pretty much as cheesy as his room except the table was covered in bottles of whisky and some beer. He heard a noise in the corner of the room.  
  
“Hnngg.” Sam leaned up rubbing his eyes and he stared. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing: his brother was in Castiel’s arms. Was Dean crying?    
  
“Dean?” Sam asked uncertainly, tilting his head.  
  
When Dean gasped, letting go of the not angel, and turned to Sam, Castiel let Dean go. Dean blinked for a few seconds. He was certain he was still dreaming. “You can’t be..”  
  
“Dean, what the hell happened?” Sam moved over to sit at the edge of the bed. Castiel sank back. He was happy to see both Sam and Dean alive, but he was afraid of the truth. His relief at the knowledge that Dean was okay was short-lived as the crushing weight of his failure to stop Metatron returned full force.  Dean was safe for now, but Castiel’s presence would only put him and Sam in danger. Cas knew it wouldn’t be long until his brethren knew the truth. He couldn’t put Dean in harm’s way again. So he motioned for the door, but he felt a hand crush his wrist stopping him from leaving.  
  
“Where do you think you are going?” Dean raised his eyebrow, looking straight at the angel. Dean’s eyes were still pouring tears. Cas had never seen Dean this clingy. Usually he would get angry or ask him for personal space. Castiel reached over with his spare hand and cleared Dean’s eyes of tears.    
  
Unhappily he sighed. He knew he couldn’t leave Dean. Not now. He didn’t want him to know the truth. That he was now powerless. But Cas's ineptitude at hunting meant he couldn't protect the one he kept close.  He didn’t have much time. He kept his face void of emotion. Getting used to this Castiel battled his humanity. The humanity he did not care for. The humanity that ushered him to get closer and closer to Dean. He’d fallen. Oh how he had fallen.    
  
“Closing the door.” Castiel’s voice came out strained. His throat was dry again. Dean released him and he closed the door. He walked over to the sink and turned on the water. He leaned over and put his mouth to the liquid as it went down his throat.  
  
Sam’s brows were furrowed. He looked from Castiel and Dean confounded. All he knew is that he was no longer at the church. Crowley was nowhere to be seen. Also Dean seemed to be in emotional turmoil. There were two empty bottles of whisky on the table, and according to the alarm clock beside the bed the time was 2:30 pm. Sam watched as Castiel shut the door and walked over to drink from the faucet. He took a look at his brother, who was a mess.  
  
Dean walked toward Sam slowly, almost in disbelief. He reached over and slid a hand on Sam’s shoulder.  
  
“You’re alive,” Dean gasped. He leaned forward and gave his brother a hearty hug he tackled him onto the bed. “Sammy!” Sam smelled the alcohol on him. Yup, his brother was drunk off his ass.  
  
“Yeah.” Sam answered glancing to Castiel as he drank directly from the faucet. He believed that to be strange. He’d never seen Castiel engage in anything remotely human in the fashion that he presented now. It looked to him like Castiel was thirsty. Angels don’t get thirsty, right? He would have gotten up to greet Cas, but Dean was pinning him to the bed. He felt something wet on his shoulder. He turned to glance. Seemed to be that Dean had begun crying again. He patted his brother on the shoulder. “It’s okay, Dean.” He gently pushed Dean off of him. “I’m fine.”  
  
Dean calmly released his brother and gave him some personal space. He cleared his face of the tears. Shit. He didn’t really mean to express himself this way. These feelings were usually kept deep inside his soul. His head was spinning, and his emotions were completely out of his control. Castiel finally leaned away from the sink. He checked out his angelic companion. His eyes glanced up and down that hot body. The delightfully disorganised hair. A fire lit inside him. He wanted to touch him. He needed to touch him. He saw Castiel kiss Meg once. He wondered what it was like. To be kissed like that by Castiel.  
  
Sam immediately noticed the expression on Dean’s face and just who he was looking at. “Get a room,” he hissed. He’d spent years watching them secretly staring at each other when the other wasn’t looking. This wasn’t a new concept to him at all.  
  
“Why would we need another room?” Castiel questioned with his eyebrows raised.    
  
“You’re so fucking oblivious.” Dean rose from the bed walking toward Castiel. He grabbed Castiel’s trench coat by its collar. He pressed his lips onto Castiel’s. Castiel pushed Dean back off of him instantly.    
  
This wasn’t his Dean. This wasn’t the Dean that Castiel was fond of. This was drunk Dean. He could tell all of Dean’s shields were down. This wasn’t the right time. He knew it wasn’t. Yet Castiel wanted nothing more that to push Dean onto the bed and have his way with him. Not in front of Sam though. He turned to see Sam making a face of disgust. Yup, he knew how Dean thought. As soon as Dean sobered up he was totally going to regret this. He glanced to Dean’s expression. It was one of pain. His face was a pitfall of rejection.  
  
“Shit, Dean,” Castiel cursed. “I like you. I really do. I like you enough not to do this when you’re like this.”  He reached over and pressed his hand around Dean’s shoulder. He held Dean’s gaze, hoping to get through to him. “...I can’t do this right now.”    
  
Dean pouted, crossing his arms like a child. “Fine.” He hissed and stomped off to the other side of the room. He walked as far away from Castiel as he could be in the small motel room. He slumped onto the ground glaring at Castiel.  ‘Great. I just embarrassed myself,’ he thought, then remembered his brother was still in the room. ‘Shit. What the hell was I thinking.’  He stood up, intending to say something to his brother. Instead he felt a crippling pain on his shoulder where Castiel had gripped him out of hell.    
  
Castiel felt it. A crippling pain in his right hand, the one he had used to pull Dean out of hell. At the same second, Castiel and Dean fell to the ground in pain.  
  
“DEAN! CAS!” Sam shouted at the top of his lungs jumping from his seat and walked over to his brother. Dean held onto the shoulder that was hurting and grimaced at Sam. A bright light flashed in the room blinding Sam. It took a few moments before he regained his sight. Both Dean and Castiel had gone unconscious on the floor.  
  
“Dean!” Sam shook his brother, his brother was limp and unmoving. He checked his brother’s vital signs. Dean seemed to be alive. He dragged his brother onto a bed. He walked over to Castiel. He shook Castiel but just like Dean, Castiel didn’t respond either. He lifted Castiel onto the unoccupied bed. As he did this, he noticed an angel wing mark on Castiel’s hand.  
  
Sam had no idea what this meant or what he should do. This didn’t make any sense to him.

* * *

  
  
Darkness surrounded Castiel. He reached forward but his hand met air. He blinked a few times. He had not gone blind. Uncertain, he took a step forward. This place felt strange.    
  
“Hello?” He called out. His voice echoed into the abyss. For a few moments, Castiel believed he was dead. Dead and alone. Until something caught his attention it was a light in the distance. He sucked air through his teeth, as he felt a pull toward the light. His legs were compelled to walk toward it and so he walked toward the unknown.  
  
Warmth was radiating from the light source. He looked and for a second he saw a man, no, not a man. A god.  The light began to burn his eyes and he had to look away. Blinded the anger welled up inside him. This was God, THE GOD.  
  
‘My son.’ The voice was indescribable. Castiel’s fists balled on his sides.    
  
“YOU WERE WATCHING THIS WHOLE ENTIRE TIME!” He could not see where god was standing but he wanted to hurl his fist into the madman.    
  
“My son. I can not apologize. I have nothing to apologize for. You see, I made a bet. Now I am trapped here, beyond time and space.” He frowned. “I am using what’s left of my powers to speak to you now.”  
  
Castiel glared, crossing his arms. “Why now?” He raised his eyebrow in disbelief. “I searched for you.”  
  
“Do not question me.” God glared fire was glowing in his eyes. “You should thank me for keeping you alive and reviving you.” God rose sat down indian style and looked up at Castiel. “You’ve fallen Castiel.”  He looked upset. “You’ve dragged Dean with you.”     
  
Castiel took a breath nervously looking around for any chance of escape.     
  
“Your love for him has caused your fall as well as his.” God sighed. “I’ve had no choice but to make you both soulmates. To stop a complete fall for Dean.” He motioned for Castiel to sit. God knew that Michael’s vessel was the most important human on earth. He had to ensure his favorite son had a way to combat Lucifer if he returned.      
  
Castiel frowned sitting on the ground.    
  
“You are going to have to learn what that means.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket diary.  “Study this now. You’ll wake up after you’ve learned everything in it.”    
  
Castiel took the book and began reading.  

* * *

  
  
Dean felt like he had been brutally punched all over his body. His eyes snapped open and grunting he sat up.    
“Sam?” He called out for his brother.  Sam was leaning on the table reading  on his laptop, his hair was a mess and his eyes were red and puffy. It was now only five minutes past the time that Dean and Castiel had collapsed.    
  
“Dean!” Sam leapt from the seat and hugged his brother’s head. “You’re awake.”    
  
“What the hell happened?” Dean frowned. “I feel like I got hit by a ton of bricks.” He pushed his brother off of him.    
  
“You were smashed off your ass.” Sam replied, pointing at the empty bottles of whiskey. “Do you not remember?”    
  
“I remember that part, obviously.” He stretched his arms. “I also saw Cas?” Dean raised his eyebrow. He was almost certain that part was a dream.  Before Sam could respond, a glance to the other bed made him jump three feet. “SHIT!” That is when he looks to his hand. A mark of an angel wing was on it.  “What the hell is this?”  
  
“I tried to do research on it, but that doesn’t even exist. I tried to call Kevin but there was no answer. I’m not sure what it means.” Sam walked back over to his laptop and shut it. “ I don’t understand why the both of you went unconscious at the same time.”  
  
“Sammy. I kissed him. I fucking kissed him.” He cringed. “Right in front of you, too.” He smacked his face with his hand. “I’m such an idiot.”      
  
“Dean, it’s okay.”    
  
“No it’s not Sammy. This is not the way I wanted to come out.” He fumed. “This is not the way I wanted you to find out.”  
  
“Seriously, I know.” Sam rolled his eyes.    
  
“How?” Dean stammered the shade of red creeping onto his cheeks.    
  
“It’s obvious from the way you two look at each other.” Sam leaned back casually. “You both stare at each other longingly when the other one isn’t looking. Did you think I wouldn’t notice by now?”     
  
Dean turned away as his whole face turned a shade of deep red. He ran a hand through his hair. “S-Sam. I. I just didn’t want to do, well, anything. I wasn’t sure how you.. would take it.” He cringed awkwardly.    
  
“It’s fine. I’m cool with it. The way you two look after each other. He always said you both had a “more profound bond”. He’s in love with you as much as you are him. I wish I could find that.” Sam grinned at his embarrassed brother. In a way, he was kind of proud his older brother finally confided in him.  
  
Dean took a few moments to settle down. “Sam, I think I screwed things up tonight though.” He turned back to his brother. “With the Angels falling and hell, I thought you were as good as dead. I  didn’t even think before I tried to jump Cas.” He took a glance at his angel. “I mean. Dude, he could totally hate me right now.” He frowned. “That would break me.”     
  
“How cute.” Answered a voice that was not Sam. Sam and Dean both collectively turned to the new creature in the room.    
  
It was a man in a black suit. His eyes were bright. As bright as a candle flame. Around him was a ring of fire. Somehow it was not burning anything around him. This guy was not tall or short. His hair was black and slicked back into spikes. His nails were painted gold. His grin was flashy.     
  
“Dean Winchester. Sam Winchester.” His eyes light brighter as he smirked looking down at Castiel. “Castiel, the angel who ruined heaven.” He took a footstep toward Castiel. The flames around his feet vanished.  “Pardon the intrusion. I’m just here to pick up a special guest.” His eyes danced around the room for a moment. “Name’s Isaac.”    
  
He took a footstep toward Castiel’s unconscious body. Dean immediately rose up from his seat on the bed, a glare forming on his face.  Isaac shook his head.    
  
“No no, Dean. You need not get involved.” He smiled back at Dean.  Dean instead pulled out a gun, turned off the safety and aimed it at the stranger’s head in under a second.  
  
“Back the fuck away from Cas.” Dean hissed aiming dead at Isaac’s head.  
  
“I know a murderer when I see one.” Dean cringed at the word. “I do not have time for this intrusion however.” The amusement in Isaac’s voice was evident. He clicked his fingers a wall of fire separated the two sides of the room. “My dear. Has he fallen.” Isaac commented as he reached to grab Castiel.  Instead however, Castiel’s eyes snapped open and he aimed a punch right in Isaac’s face.  Isaac rebounded back, glaring at the now conscious Castiel.  
  
“Brother.” Castiel rose from bed. “What are you doing here?” He glared his fist ready to lay on more hits.  
  
“No. no. Let me tell you how this is going to go.” Isaac grinned. He leaned toward Castiel and whispered something in his ear. Castiel had a look of horror on his face.    
  
“I’ll come with you then.” Castiel frowned.  
  
“NO CAS!” Dean yelled at him through the flames. Castiel gave him a small smile as he took Isaac’s hand. Sam tried to stop Dean as he attempted to run  through the flames. Dean broke past his brother knocking him aside on the floor. Dean ran straight into the invisible force surround the flames calling on his back  right next to Sam.  
  
“Ta ta, Dean.” Isaac waved to both Dean and Sam.  
   
The two and the fire vanished into thin air with the snap of Isaac’s finger.  

* * *

  
  
There Crowley sat for hours. Tucked into the trunk of the impala. He had turned to humming his own tunes. The angel’s down. Trapped with the Winchesters. Staring into the darkness that was the hood on his face.  He had a small idea of where they were now. He had no idea what was happening outside his little world. Though he had sensed a strong presence just now. However that presence disappeared entirely.  He heard angry voices approaching the car.    
  
“DAMN IT. DAMN IT.” Dean aimed a kick into the driver side of the door. “I just got him back.”    
  
“Dean, we’ll find him. Kevin might find something.” Sam took a deep breath. “If he is even alive. I tried to call him but I didn’t get anything.”     
  
“He’s fine. Kevin can take care of himself.” Dean slammed into the driver seat and slammed his bag into the back seat. “Let’s go.”    
  
Sam got into the car, slamming the door behind him. Dean started the car, blasting AC/DC.  He shut his door and pulled out of the parking lot. He sang every note of the song that was playing as he slammed his hands into the steering wheel.    


“Burnin' alive, set my soul on fire  
Runnin' with a gun, this place is gonna burn  
No firewater or novacaine  
No thunderstorm, no John Wayne  
No kids to rock, nowhere to run  
So watch out, 'cause this place is gonna burn  
Burnin' alive, burnin' alive  
They be smokin' your hide, come runnin' wild  
Tell you nothin' to fear, 'cause the buck stops here!  
He came from a little town called Hope  
And someday, maybe, it'll go up in smoke  
No firewater or novacaine  
No thuderstorm and no John Wayne  
No kids to rock, nowhere to run  
So watch out, 'cause this place is gonna burn  
Burnin' alive, burnin' alive  
Burnin' alive, burnin' alive  
It's an all out war, an all out war  
Burnin' alive, burnin' alive  
Somewhere, there's a little town called Hope  
And someday, maybe, baby, he'll inhale that smoke!  
Burnin' alive, burnin' alive  
It's an all out war, an all out war  
Hear the battle roar, it's an all out war  
Burnin' alive, burnin' alive  
Watch the place burn down”

The sun set as the song ended. Sam was doing research on his smartphone. Crowley smiled under the hood in the trunk. From the sound of it he was now headed to the infamous bunker.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song   
> " Burning alive" by AC/DC


	3. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are back at the bunker. Kevin is fine but what's up Crowley's sleeve?

This is how things are going to go. You’ll come with me or I’ll have a lot of fun ripping Dean’s skin off his bones.’ Isaac whispered sweetly into Castiel’s ear. A chill went down Castiel’s spine. In the midst of shock he attempted to keep a straight face but he knew that Isaac had found Castiel's one true weekends. He put a small smile on his face deliberately turning to look at Dean for a second. That deliciously handsome man was worth any pain that could be inflicted upon him. Then he turned to look at Isaac he could feel the bloody tears pouring down his face.

"I'll come with you." Castiel kept his voice serious. Castiel held out his hand. He didn't look back but from Deans point of view Castiel only seemed to be frowning.

Isaac took Castiel's hand. Unaware of what Isaac was saying his heart felt as though it had been ripped out of his chest. 

000000

Screams echoed in the room. Besides the screams all he could see were the puddles of blood on the floor. The injuries themselves were deep. He couldn't make out who was screaming but he had heard it before. This all came to him in flashes. Then his eyes snapped open and his head was in searing pain. He notes Deans hand on his shoulder. 

"We are here." Dean still looked like he was ready to commit mass homicide. Sam shook his head in attempt to wake himself up. This was the fourth day in a row, the same dream but he didn't understand why it was happening. They felt like his vision dreams from before but he didn't want to believe they were back and he had the feeling it would only frighten Dean.

"You check on Kevin and I'll nab Crowley." Sam stretched his arms yawning ready for action.

"Alright then sleeping beauty." Dean replied sarcastically, Sam had pretty much slept through the trip. Dean slammed his car door shut and then walked to the bunker entrance pulling the key out. He pulled open the door and entered. He began walking down the stairs as an arrow whizzed toward him but three feet above his head. Dean turned to see Kevin barricaded under a table. An hand crossbow aimed at him.

“What the hell!” Dean hollered his eyes glaring down at Kevin. Kevin cleared a section of his barricade and shot out from under the table.

“Dean? You’re alive!” Kevin exclaimed ready to give Dean the biggest hug of his life any second.

“Yeah because you’re a crappy shot, Katnis.” Dean rolled his eyes walking down the stairs. He pulled turned and yanked the arrow out of the wall above his head. Shaking his head he walked down the stairs. Before Dean could speak a single word Kevin’s began chatting.

“It’s been a bad couple days, I haven’t slept or eaten- “ Kevin’s tone lowered to a near whisper. “I’m pretty backed up.”

Dean flinched trying to avoid eye contact with the prophet. “You over share.”

“After we talked this place went nuts. I mean there was some alarm and some machines freaking out, I mean , and uh, then, then the bunker locked down, and I couldn’t open the door and I thought the world outside the bunker was ending. “ Kevin stammered through what had happened to him over the past few days. His shirt was sweaty. He looked like he’d been hiding under that table in the dark for a few days. Dean believed this story to be credible.

“Close, the angels have fallen.” A deep sadness could be heard in Dean’s voice. Kevin grew concerned.

“What does that mean?” Kevin asked. He wasn’t sure what that meant. Fall as in from the sky or maybe turned evil?

“Nothing good.” Dean continued to be vague then he finally turned to look at the prophet. “Listen, next time that the world is ending, grab a gun.” He tossed the bow aside on top of the table. Kevin glanced at the bow for a moment.

He knew Dean was withholding information from him again. He just stared at him. Anger was swelling inside of him. Was Dean joking? After everything that he had been through? 'For once in my freaking life could I get a straight answer from a Winchester?' Kevin thought bitterly.

Dean pulled out his phone his phone and open. He had a low signal. If the bunker had done anything strange Dean wasn’t seeing that .

Since Kevin wasn't going to answer any of his questions he walked over to the power switch hopefully it returned to normal. Kevin grabbed the switch one hand and flipped it.

“Maybe when you opened the door from the outside you reset the system.” Kevin suggested.

“Yeah, okay, let’s go with that.” Dean responded sarcastically flipping through his messages. Nothing from Castiel. He flinched. He was uncertain what they were doing with his angel. Dean turned to the door when he heard the familiar sound of it clicking open.

Sam entered the bunker holding a gagged familiar figure walking in front of him. Instantly Kevin got the chills.

“Hey, are we?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Kevin seemed freaked out, Sam knew he was still in the dark. He went with it. Who was he to argue with Dean right now? He wasn't suicidal. besides Kevin and Crowley don’t really get along nor does Crowley play nice.

“Let’s suit up. Com’on.” Dean turned to walk down a hallway, heading toward the infamous room 7B leaving Kevin's dumbstruck face staring into his back. Sam grinned encouragingly at Kevin shoving Crowley down the stairs they passed by Kevin who mumbled something incoherently silently panicking.

Sam frowned for a moment. He hoped that Kevin could forgive him for not telling him everything just yet as he silently passed by.

It was quiet at Sam and Crowley followed Dean down the hallway. The plan that Sam and Dean formed had been something they’d talked about a while ago. It was a what if situation, which turned out to happen in real life. Dean and Sam walked into the old dungeon room. Sam shoved Crowley into the chair.

Dean grabbed the chains and went to work. He strapped Crowley’s legs and arms to the chair so that he could hardly move. The last line of defence was wrapping the chains around Crowley’s ankles. He decided to remove the handcuffs after this was over. Dean pulled the hood off his face. All that was left was the duct tape. Dean glowered down at Crowley as he ripped the duct tape off the king of hell.

“Ugh.” Crowley complained then turned up to glance at Dean and Sam. “Hello-” starting his familiar greeting of ‘hello boys’.

Dean punched him right in the face. Boy did that feel good. He felt like hammering a few punches in. He stopped himself though, he knew that his anger was directed at that bastard who took Castiel. “Don’t start doing that.” Dean tossed the duct tape aside.

“Homey, where’d you get this fantastic place, guys?” Crowley asked looking around the hidden dungeon. Sam reached into his pocket and produced a pencil and paper.

“Here’s how it’s going to go. You’re going to give us the name of every demon on earth and the people they are possessing.” Sam clarified to Crowley using his pencil to trace the lines on the paper, as if the demonstrate writing a list.

Crowley frowned. “Am I? “ He shook his head. “It doesn’t sound like me.”

“I saw you go down, Crowley.” Sam leaned forward a little in confidence. “When I was trying cure you, a part of you was human, and as far as I know a part of you still is. I also know—“

“Blah blah blah, boo-ho, done?” Crowley retorted raising his eyebrows looking from Dean to Sam. “Cuz this is what I know, I’m not giving you anything. Why would I? You got no leverage. ” Dean and Sam looked at each other as if in on a plan. “You’re not going to close the gates of hell because you didn’t. You’re not going to kill me because you haven’t, so what’s left?” He turned to look Dean straight in the eye.

“We have a few ideas.” Dean nodded.

“Torture? Really?” He turned to look directly at Sam. “I can’t wait to see Sam in Stilettos and a leather bustier. Turn the S A M to S&;M. You understand that I do that to myself, just for kicks every Friday night.” Crowley sassed back, looking from Dean to Sam’s face. They both seemed quite off put by the image that Crowley put into their heads.

“No.” Sam responded staring at Crowley. They made eye contact. “ We are just going to leave you alone. Until you are ready to give us what we want.”

“Fetching plan, really?” Crowley asked astonished, his mouth almost hanging open.

“Stuck in solitary with no one to talk to, we figure that’s pretty much your own personal hell.” Sam continued. Crowley glared at Sam and then at Dean. Were the moose and the squirrel serious?

The brother’s looked at each other and grinned. They walked toward the closing of the dungeon and right before it shut Dean called out to Crowley.

“Have fun.”

The second before it closed completely Crowley spoke up. “What about Cas?”

Dean hesitated. ‘What could Crowley know? He was the king of hell he might know something useful. ‘ A voice chimed in his head. His heart began thumping in his chest. Crowley could know something that could potentially save Castiel and bring him back in his arms. Away from danger and away from that bastard who took him.

“Dean, come on!” Sam insisted, hurriedly. He knew how much Dean wanted to find Castiel right now. If anything was going to have leverage in that situation it was going to be Crowley.

Dean felt chills run through him. Was finding a couple of demons worth the risk to Castiel’s life? Crowley knew something. Of course he would. Would there be anyone else to save Castiel but him? Had Crowley heard everything from the comfort of the trunk. Why not? He retraced the ranting in the car as he was driving. When Sam was asleep sometimes he thought of it as “alone time” and just ranted about life. He'd completely forgotten that Crowley was there. He doubted the music was loud enough to stop Crowley from hearing every word.

His heart was the one who choose for him. He turned and pulled the door open and walking back toward Crowley.

“You know him?” Dean demanded, there was a fire in his eyes. Yet his voice sounded broken and beautifully vulnerable. It was a side of Dean that Crowley had never seen. Part of him wanted to see more of it.

Crowley was now having an internal crisis. A small part of him felt guilt for holding this over Dean's head. Parting him from another loved one. Parting him from Castiel. Hell, He was shipping them already anyway. Yet, that demon side of him kicked him in the rear. This was a golden opportunity.

“I have a few conditions.” Crowley's smirk returned glancing toward the sheet of paper he had been writing on. This was the idea all along since he first got a hold of the paper. This would be a solid deal while he was here in this bunker.

Sam lurched forward meaning to yank the paper from Crowley's hand. He knew that his brother was about to used. He knew Crowley was using this information to save Castiel to his advantage. However, Dean blocked his attempt.

“No Sam. He knows something. I have to know. I have to.” Dean desperately looked back into Sam's eyes. Sam stared into his brothers eyes for a fraction of a second. He froze, his whole body went cold as if he had been frozen into solid ice. He wished to never see the pain in Dean’s eyes ever again.

\----------------------------------------------------------

 


End file.
